Sweet Home
by Sinking Sanctuary
Summary: Jaden Masters was junk DNA acquired from Jazz of course he was nothing special until he finds Amity Park. All in a vain attempt to find his sister Danielle and know the human behind Danny Phantom.
1. Chapter 1

Sweet Home

Ch.1: Enter Jaden

Vlad's Mansion

Jaden Masters was the son of Vlad he never had much of a say in anything since he was a child.

Also because he was part ghost and was cloned from Jasmine Fenton's DNA; it made his life a living hell knowing the sibling and her attributes were only sub-par to one Daniel Fenton. Since Danielle, his sweet little sister had left him, he had no one to lean on, not even a shoulder to cry upon anymore. He wasn't going to blame her, he never blamed her at all, Vlad and all of his hypocrisy sickened him defending himself to be a perfect father figure. (only when it suits him)

He never really got to know her, but he convinced himself it was only for the best and leave this freakshow Vlad called a home. Father's are supposed to love all of their children unconditionally, their supposed to love all of them, and treat them with care and kindness. When all he really does in reality is beat and abuse the ones he's already made.

He never shown him true care, he was never affectionate, just some cold hearted creep that spends too much time with himself and ruining this kid named Danny's life. How could he ever love Danny if all he ever does is hurt him and the people he cares about? It's not how you make friends, it's not the way to win over any hearts of people you want in your life.

Jaden inhaled a deep shuddering breath his thoughts punctuated by a memory that happened not so many hours ago.

_"Given up, my boy," Vlad said, quietly, he had just slapped his son with the back of his hand sending him flying backwards until his body collided with the wall._

_Jaden cast a blank to stare to his father as he sat on the basement's floor; after he successfully turned intangible to get there. In his ten years growing up he could not control his powers nor understand that there was true potential in them that could possibly release him from bondage._

Vlad was so much stronger and whenever Jaden was interested or even practiced learning to use his ghost abilities properly he always had the last word. Vlad's abuse was the only thing that kept him from leaving, containing Jaden's powers were preventing him from ever striking his so called father despite he hated him.

Jaden wanted to inflict pain upon Vlad, but his conscience coupled with the books he read about etiquette, parables, and childrens books and juvenile literature turned had turned him into a pacifist.

Of course he given up using his powers to for the moment, but he swore he was eventually going to leave for good...someday.

He'd rather just get it over with and hand himself over to The Guys in White; anything to escape, even if it meant trading his prison for another. Even if it meant they executed him in the name of stopping him as a perceived threat.

He couldn't go on living like this much longer.

He hated the way Vlad treated him like his female counterpart; only because Jasmine never wore a Hazmat suit he was fitted into Maddies when he transformed. When he was human Vlad would only remark what a beautiful creation he was. It wasn't like he kept Maddie's hologram for company; but because he was the closest thing. He was this living breathing object of his desire which also caused a lot of unwanted attention and inappropriate touching despite his abusive nature towards him.

In Vlad's eyes Jaden would always be a woman.

He hated it.

Why couldn't he be born instead of being manufactured?

Why couldn't be born to a set of parents that cared about him?

It wasn't fair.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Would you believe it I found this chapter sitting around on my Word Document among my sea of WIPs. **

Ch.2: Punishment

What Jaden knew about the Fenton family?

There wasn't much to go on, but by Vlad's biased hatred for the Fentons he was left with a really bleak picture to use as a guide to describe their exact personalities.

But they sounded like a really quaint family; apart from Jack and Maddie being hellbent on destroying ghosts he wanted to meet them. He wanted to meet them so badly, more so Daniel and his eldest sister Jasmine, the woman his DNA was based upon. She may only be human, but he owed her his gratitude in the end. Not to mention Jack and Maddie the parents who called Daniel and Jasmine into existence to make his life possible.

Even if he was an accident, just some mistake, he knew there were other people outside his father's home that would love him. He could seek their help, he could find Danielle and then- -he wasn't sure what else he should accomplish in his endeavor for freedom. All he knew was he had to find Amity Park and that was where Danny and Danielle lived.

Jaden tried again trying to think in chronological order: He finds Amity Park, he finds Danny, and then he'll help him find Danielle and they're reunited again. He believed in Danny, he was the self-proclaimed hero of Amity Park, wasn't it in his job description to help him? He wasn't a bad person even though he was associated with his enemy; he could make it up to him.

If in turn Danny would just have mercy upon him, just to let him live, he was barely a ghost just as little as his father treated him like an actual person.

He was his last chance.

Jaden swept his messy orange bangs away from his eyes to look out his bedroom window. The sky had turned a dusty pink as the sun begun to set. As he expected he sensed Plasmius had entered his room.

Plasmius standing behind his son placed a gloved hand over Jaden's mouth then said. "we have a long night ahead of us."

Jaden didn't struggle, he only screamed inside his head, he soon felt the floor beneath his feet give way after Plasmius turned them intangible where they floated to his personal lab.

When they landed and Jaden was solid again Vlad was more than generous to explain the reason why he brought him downstairs.

Jaden bit his the bottom of his quivering lip, blinking back thick tears when he was told he was going to be punished for trying to leave home again.

This was only his second offense, but Vlad would not tolerate Jaden's inability to listen to commands and after stepping out of line. He was forced to use cruel and unusual punishments designed just for ghosts for the sole purpose of retribution.

Jaden wouldn't fight back which made the punishment so much more pleasing. He grown bored of beating him into a blind submission long ago in relation. He eventually broke down, it was after he forced him to wear a gown adorned with precious gems; the finest fabrics were made to make that dress and it was something he always wished the real Maddie would wear.

So he used Jaden to model it for him to give him some idea of how it would look like on an actual person. After a few glasses of wine and the heady scent of floral perfume it wasn't until morning after he blacked out when he found his son in the morning.

He found him on his bedroom floor when he all remembered he was sleeping in his bed with him. Jaden had turned ghost, which was very unusual for the boy to actually do, perhaps this served as an omen since ghosts were volatile to begin with.

Defense mechanism, he wasn't sure, but the dress was gone, nowhere in sight and Jaden had finally become in touch with his alter ego.

It knew and he was about to test Jaden's limitations this night.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3: Brief moment

What is in a name?

The Masters bloodline is corrupt, Jaden believed this to be true, but on behalf of Vlad's creations must they be damned? These poor souls twisted into a mass of DNA and ectoplasm for the sake of satiating Father's need for a family, for a son?

At what cost?

To result in D-stabilization, it wasn't their fault...they were still his brothers... all of them, they were still family...no graves for them...no headstones, he should have expected it...may they rest in peace. The only one that could ever mourn his late siblings was himself. Of course he envied them; their servitude was finally over, they were finally free, what purpose did they fulfill but to die for a lost cause.

Everyone died for nothing.

Vlad was such an idiot.

The blood of his brethren were on his hands; and their deaths meant nothing to him.

He was a murderer.

Strapped to a metal table which served it's usefulness as a gurney as well as a device known to torture unwitting victims. Jaden's mouth became dry; it was so hard to swallow his own saliva much less his own blood when Vlad pumped his body with a high voltage for 6 amps, for 2,000 to 2600 volts AC.

Unfortunately Vlad's goal wasn't to murder him.

Jaden wasn't like his brothers and sister; he wasn't born with the inherent talent to alternate between human and ghost mode which provoked Vlad's interest to switch these forms by force through near death experiences.

It was this condition that Jaden was unable to truly help himself.

Where Jaden's conscious ends his afterlife begins.

Which is when Vlad establishes the golden ring around his son's waist when his heart stops beating that's when the fun begins.

The lingering smell of burnt flesh and hair was only a small price to pay.

"Come here, son," Vlad said, brandishing the sharp blade of the scalpel against Jaden's neck. "let us begin."

Jaden stifled a scream in his throat only to cough up the red blood he held in his mouth instead. He closed his eyes before Vlad made the first cut across his exposed stomach.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: This story hints at AU elements.**

Ch.4: Wandering ghosts

Nasty Burger

"What's he look like?" Sam asked, eagerly.

"Does he look like Danny?" Tucker added, expecting the clone to take after his friend.

"Is he-"

"He's nothing's like Danny," Dani said, between stuffing a handful of fries in her mouth. "he's, how do I put it," she paused, before saying. "his genes were based on your sister, Jazz."

A feeling of icy dread pooled in Danny's stomach. He was hesitant to place the straw of his vanilla milkshake to his lips when she mentioned who the clone was based upon.

Dani was privy with information regarding her eldest brother.

Mostly towards Jazz who goaded her one evening after inviting herself to dinner a few days ago. It wasn't that she held interest in holding a conversation with Danny's sister; it had to do with some facts that were just beyond her own understanding. Since living with Vlad she recounted the best she could the brief moments with the black sheep of the family.

Sam crossed her arms. "since when was obsessed with Jazz?"

"Let me guess," Danny sighed, drumming his fingers nervously on the table to address Dani's answer to the best of his ability. "Vlad's obsessed with our mom-" he stammered. "he-he probably only used Jazz due-due-due to-due to her-"

"Sick man and Vlad used Jazz for the substitute," Tucker said, summing up Danny's thoughts.

Dani was suddenly became quiet while she listened to the heated exchange of words between Danny and his friends.

"I thought he was a crazed fruitloop before," Danny said, he paused for moment in his own disbelief before continuing. "but that's just creepier than I could ever imagine." he shuddered.

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "I mean you don't think-" she raised a questionable eyebrow. "I mean you don't think he might-" she said in a suggestive tone. "that just because he's a lonely bachelor-it doesn't mean he doesn't-does he?"

Tucker wasn't about to dignify Sam's idea with an answer.

"Do you think whoever Jazz's clone is," Danny said, quietly. "do you believe Vlad's done any harm to him?"

"His name is Jaden," Dani said, her eyes lowered to the table. "I bet he has," she admitted. "he's all alone and he's counting on me, Danny he needs our help."

"But I thought he has ghost powers like the rest of you," Tucker harshly suggested. "couldn't he just turn intangible and fly away?"

Unfortunately Dani wasn't able to supply the reasons why Jaden was incapable of using his powers; Tucker's question was met with unabashed silence.

"Jaden, needs our help," Dani said in a whisper. "I promised to put in a good word for him because he asked me to," she gulped back the painful lump forming in her throat. "it's the least we could do," she said through clenched teeth. "we have to go after him."

* * *

What did Jaden's existence mean?

What did anything mean anymore since being subjected to Vlad's senseless battery of tests? Since when did death become such a luxury? Which matched his distaste for his supernatural abilities were consigned for the sole purpose of torture.

He was so thirsty.

The faint taste of spirits Jaden tasted on his father's lips before he left the room. Vlad was going to probably leave him to sleep on the table till morning again; he wouldn't be able to treat his injuries until his father came to his senses again.

Jaden gritted his teeth as he tried struggling against leather straps- -anything to help himself- -he didn't want to stay playing victim for the rest of his days. He didn't care if he was exhausted from lack of sleep as long as he could maintain his ghost form in an effort to slip out of his bonds.

Jaden gasped.

There were no clocks inside the underground laboratory to tell him how much time has passed. His own bedroom devoid of clocks when he given up counting numbers when he realized there was no use in keeping tracks of the hours of the days. Not even a calendar to tell him about days he never thought he'd live past the age of five let alone fourteen.

Maddie's hologram appeared in Jaden's line of vision questioning him in a cheery tone. "now I don't think Vlad's going to like the idea of you escaping." she sounded quite chipper.

"Wouldn't it make much more sense to let me go," Jaden asked. "don't you know who I am?" he said speaking to her as if holograms were sentient beings capable of independent thought and feeling.

Maddie smiled. "I'm afraid that information is irrelevant." she placed a hand to her hip.

Jaden rolled his eyes. "so your own son is irrelevant?"

"Son," Maddie said, sounding offended. "you look like no son of mine."

"Probably because I was supposed to a girl," Jaden growled. "but that's not the point," he inhaled a shaky breath. "I'm based on your daughter Jasmine and your based on her real mother Madeline and that should count for something."

Maddie giggled. "what a silly notion."

Jaden wondered if it was worth going to trouble to trying to convince a hologram to help him; he might have better luck screaming at the wall instead.


End file.
